Deus Ex Wiki talk:Policies and guidelines
Is there a policy on canon? Hello! My name is bobmeier and I am new to this wiki. After playing through the game, I want to be active on this wiki, since I really enjoyed the game. However, when I looked at some pages, for example the one about Greg Thorpe, I started to wonder how canon is handled in this wiki, since the article gives the impression that Jensen saved both Greg and Josie, but I remember seeing the possibility simply not to defuse the bomb and let Greg die in videos on Youtube. I was considering to edit the article to make it clearer that there are multiple possibilities of what happens to him, but before doing so, I wanted to read up on how canon is handled in this wiki, but couldnt find any information about it. Is there currently any Policy on this? Bobmeier 13:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes =). Any action can be chosen by the player must not be marked in the background section (since the canon about the choice is not set) but in the notes section. In the background section, you can write that "Adam Jensen (never the player since it's a background section) confronted the character etc." but that's all, never explain the choices, never write his favorite choice in the background section, choices is for the notes section. :Otherwise, for an action that is already reflected in the future (as the rescue of Tracer Tong since he appeared in DX and DX2), it is to write in the background section since the action of the player is not taken into account, the future is already marked how the character acts and its specific action is canon. But if the player have other choice in-game about Tracer Tong for exemple even if they are non-canon, we must write them in the notes section of course ;). Itachou [~talk~] 13:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you for the information! I edited the Greg Thorpe article now to remove the non-canon parts from the background section, I hope its okay like that. Bobmeier 15:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw, it's perfect ;). Keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 15:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Some new ideas With all the new editors I think would help to add these. 1)Use Talk Pages. Adding any sort of placeholder for missing information, or requesting on the content page for certain information to be added is unacceptable. If something is uncertain or missing, discuss it in the Talk page. It is better to have no information at all than to have wrong information just for the sake of the article being complete. :a) Always sign talk pages, even if unregistered. Even if another person's message or conversation is incorrect, do not edit any text they submitted; Make a reply to that message explaining what is wrong instead. 2) When uploading images for an article about a location, try to use a picture of large/memorable areas in that location. Maps of a location are ok only if they show actual details to the map http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:Laguardia.png. Pictures of simple static 2D maps should not be uploaded unless they exist to point out a specific location http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:2011-08-27_13.14.44.jpg. 3) Outside of quotes, first person pronouns (I, you, We, us) should never be used. Exceptions should be clarified on talk pages before putting it in the article. 4) Images should ideally be in .png format. 5) Be careful when adding internal links. Check the site for possible differences in name and spelling before creating a broken link. Remember to use piped links with [*location|article name] (Remove the *) and redirects with _#_redirect [_location] (Remove the _s). Redirects may not work if the default "No image" template is on the page. Dorgles 23:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm agree with all =) and for PNG because it is the image format that contains the max of informations about the image - same image in PNG and JPG will not have the same number of information. In addition PNG -> "Portable Network Graphics", it designed for transferring images on the Internet. :Hum... I think you wanted to say that: :name wanted in the text :#REDIRECT article name :Also in fact for talk page, sign etc. I think we need a new rules page for that under the name: User conduct guideline. We'll see what the other admin thinks about that but I think it will go alone. Itachou [~talk~] 16:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC)